The Arcade Archive
by 44musicfreak44
Summary: The arcade had always been the place where they would all meet, share stories, gossip and drink chocolatey milkshakes. But it's also where a girl and boy found themselves infatuated with each other. Collection of 100 UsaMamo drabbles.
1. Tease

**A/N**: I've decided to do a collection of drabbles that take place in Motoki's arcade, most will be UsaMamo and are based off a list of prompts. Ratings and genres will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. '_Italics indicate thought'_

* * *

_**The Arcade Archive**_

_By: 44musicfreak44_

* * *

Chapter 1: #14 Tease (100 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Mamoru

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Usagi wanted to watch him squirm, to put Mamoru in his place. With the help from an innocent ice-cream cone, maybe she could do just that...

* * *

Usagi sat at the granite counter, her full attention on the treat in her hands. A single scoop of vanilla ice-cream in a cone.

Eyes gleaming mischievously, she attempted to eat the treat, licking it slowly. Full well knowing the black haired boy sitting two stools down, was watching her like a hawk.

Sneaking a side-ways glance at Mamoru, Usagi twirled the cone and formed the ice-cream into a small peak. Letting it melt onto her tongue. Savouring the taste, she closed her eyes.

A sharp intake of breath came from her left. Usagi slyly grinned.

_'Hook, line and sinker!'_

* * *

_A/N: First drabble done! I should be uploading more soon, until then :)_

_Please leave any comments, I'd really appreciate it!_


	2. Search

Chapter 2: #25 Search (100 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Mamoru

Genre: Drama

Rating: K

Summary: It was the only tangible thing she had of his...and it was _gone._

* * *

"Where is it?"

Usagi mumbled to herself, fighting the panic that was starting to rise. She searched her pockets, scanned the arcade floor and looked under the stool she had been sitting on, but found nothing. Biting a lip, she let out an outraged sigh.

The golden star locket Tuxedo Kamen had given to her was gone. The one true object she could hold of his...and it was _gone. _

Admitting defeat, Usagi sunk back into her stool. A voice spoke behind her.

"Looking for this?"

Turning around, surprised, she saw Mamoru, the treasured locket resting in his palm.


	3. Awkward

Chapter 3: #26 Awkward (100 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K

Summary: It had been accidental, the brushing of their hands together. But it left them both with the feeling of wanting more.

* * *

Motoki glanced at the pair sitting at the counter, with a scrutinizing gaze. They were both acting...odd.

The blonde haired girl was twirling a piece of hair between her fingers while biting a lip. Meanwhile, the dark haired man beside her was looking anywhere but at her, not even touching the mug of coffee before him.

"What's going on with you two?" He asked.

The pair blanched. "Nothing!" They yelled in unison.

Usagi sighed.

It had been an accident, their hands brushing together. They both were left with the feeling of wanting more.

Awkwardness hung in the air.


	4. Research

Chapter 4: #47 Research (100 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Minako, Mamoru

Genre: Friendship/General

Rating: K

Summary: A little research goes a long way.

* * *

"Aha! I've finally found it!" Cried a blonde girl who was sitting with her friend in a booth, book held high in the air with success.

"Found what Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, interest piqued.

The two were oblivious to a third person listening to their conversation.

Usagi smugly smiled at her friend.

"Black Baccara."

Mamoru coughed in his seat behind the girls, choking on his coffee.

"They're the name of roses Tuxedo Kamen uses. Signifying courage, strength and love."

_'How'd Usagi find out the name of my roses? When was she even close enough to see them...'_

* * *

_A/N: Just a note, but almost all of these will be set in season one. _


	5. Hands

Chapter 5: #1 Hands (100 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Mamoru

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: K+

Summary: Sometimes, her thoughts get a little _handy..._

* * *

She was quiet. Too quiet.

Motoki and Mamoru both glanced worryingly at the girl, then back at each other, shrugging.

Mamoru looked at her again and followed her line of sight. She was staring at..._his coffee cup?_

Usagi emitted a sigh, lolling her head to the side. She was staring at something, but definitely not his coffee cup. She was staring at the hands wrapped around the cup. The hands that looked oddly familiar...

Hands that brushed her skin, sending shivers of delight through her veins. Calloused, yet tender, his hands were always at the ready. Ready to save _her_...

* * *

_A/N: Please leave any comments :D_


	6. Rhythm

Chapter 6: #21 Rhythm (100 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki

Genre: General/Friendship

Rating: K

Summary: Motoki blinked, watching the two throw insults at each other with a practised ease.

* * *

"Jerk."

"Odango."

"Stuck-up know it all."

"Childish crybaby."

Audible slurp of milkshake. "Arrogant caffeine addict."

Sound of pages being flipped. "Hey, at least_ I_ don't drink coffee like its going out of style. Unlike _you._"

Usagi threw a wadded up napkin at Mamoru, not even glancing his way. He avoided it without hesitation.

Motoki blinked, watching the two throw insults at each other with a practised ease. Leaning against the counter he asked nonchalantly, "Do you two practise this when I'm not here?"

The pair both glared at him.

Their rhythm was impeccable.


	7. Name

Chapter 7: #31 Name (100 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Mamoru

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: K

Summary: They both unconsciously had pet-names for each other.

* * *

To him, it was a name. A name used as an insult to annoy a certain blonde. He used it as often as he could, to get a rise out of her, a reaction. He didn't really know why, but a place deep down where his thoughts and emotions were locked up, it was because he liked talking to her. Even if the only way, was to insult her.

But now, she would smirk whenever he said it.

Odango.

To her, it became familiar, a nickname. A pet-name of sorts. Only associated with _him_, and _him_ only.

Mamoru.

The Jerk.


	8. Nosebleed

Chapter 8: #37 Nosebleed (324 Words)

Characters: Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki

Genre: Drama/Friendship/General

Rating: T

Summary: A nosebleed was just the beginning...(Pt.1)

* * *

It had been a normal day. The sun was shining and she felt more chipper than usual. Deciding it was such a spectacular day, Usagi walked to the Crown Arcade after school, letting the sun sink into her skin.

Things couldn't have been better, she thought, barging through the glass doors and occupying her usual stool, striking a casual conversation with Motoki. Even Mamoru was in a good mood, she noted when he came up and talked to them both. Only a few insults were thrown, though with less force than usual.

When Mamoru smirked at her, Usagi good-naturedly stuck her tongue out at him. He merely grinned wider in response. The three of them were content in each others company.

It was when Usagi glanced down at her uniform and spotted a red stain that things went awry.

Her eyes widened and she hastily touched below her nose, bringing her hand back, there were flecks of blood staining her fingertips.

"Usagi-chan, you're bleeding!" Motoki spoke up, noticing his friends condition.

She flinched, glancing up at him. "It's just a nosebleed Toki, I'll be fine." Her response held no emotion, Mamoru stared at her, eyes narrowed. She looked guarded.

"How'd it happen Odango? You didn't get hit by anything, and nosebleeds don't just occur naturally..." He trailed off as she jumped off the stool, disregarding his questions.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm fine. Really."

Mamoru and Motoki exchanged worried glances as Usagi raced to the restroom. She obviously wasn't fine, not by a long shot.

Motoki blinked repeatedly in shock. "What...just happened?"

Mamoru shrugged, trying to hide the worry he held. "No clue, but it looked like she knew what was going on..."

His friend sighed. "Hopefully Usagi is okay."

Mamoru nodded in agreement, glancing back at the entrance to the washrooms.

_If she doesn't come back in five minutes, I'll go check on her._

* * *

_A/N: And end part one! I've decided to make some of these drabbles longer, so it's easier to write without the 100 word limit. Please leave any comments :)_


End file.
